Forget Me Not
by VeeVee The Writer N Artist
Summary: 'Some memories are hard to forget.' A beaten up Riolu washes up at the shore with only fragmented memories. As much as she wants to, she can not recall everything, only that she knows of a pokemon close to her and that she needs to find him. Can she find him before something terrible happens? (The story will start out along side the cannon then branches out in later chapters!)


Chapter 1:  
Lost and Found

 ** _FLASH_**

 _"Whoa! That was close! Are you ok?!"_  
 _"I-I'm ok!"_

 ** _FLASH FLASH_**

 _"H-Hang onto me! Don't let go!"_  
 _"Not planning on it!"_  
 _FLASH_  
 _"L-LOOK OUT!"_

 ** _FLASH C-C-CRACKLE_**

 _"N-NO! DON'T LET GO"_

 _Don't… Let.. Go_

 _Don't.. Go_

 _… Go_

Darkness.

There was darkness as far as one could possible imagine... Floating in nothingness, the pitch blackness of the void was like a thick blanket. Time and Space was meaningless here.

There was also pain, pain throbbing everywhere. Curiosity creeped in, why was there pain?

Can't… Can't remember why...

'Hey... Wake up...'

…? The void shifted. What…?

"Please wake up!"

A small light slowly materialized in the distance. It seemed like that voice is coming from the speck of light. It sounded worried. Why is it worried? There's nothing to worry about… Right?

"Oh no… What do I do?!"

The void shifted again and the light grew bigger. Just a little close… close enough to reach out..

"I- I need to get some- Huh?!"

She opened her eyes. Light floored her eyes and stun them. She had to snapped her eyes shut again to prevent further stinging. She groaned a little from the pain. All the while she heard that voice's fearful murmurs and what sounded like movement. She opened her eyes again though much more slowly this time. Everything was blurry for a few seconds before her sight corrected themselves. In front of her, on their paws and knees, was a panicked stricken yellow creature. It took a moment for her slow mind to register that this was Pikachu. This Pikachu seemed to a male. He had a satchel and a funny looking stone around his neck.

"You're ok!" He said in joy, smiling in relief. "I was so worried that you were… were… well…

He cleared his throat"  
Are you ok? Can you say anything?"

She breathed in a little as she tried to stand up a little with weak and shaking arms. She got the most horrible headache right now, both from the Pikachu being so close to her thus making his voice somewhat loud and from… Something else...

"I… where...?" She mumbled, closing her eyes tightly as she began to see stars. Her whole body felt heavy and numb from exhaustion. From what, she couldn't remember. She was about to fall over when she felt paws on her shoulders and supported her weak body. She opened her eyes to see that the Pikachu had his paws on her shoulders, keeping her stable.

"Hey there, you should take it easy." He said in a soft voice that was filled with concern. The Pikachu helped her back to the ground, he then started to dig in his satchel.

"Where…? Ah!" He pulled out a round blue berry. "Here, eat this. This will help."

She cautiously took the berry and looked it over. She stared at it for a moment before it clicked in her mind that this was an oran berry! She took a bite of the oran berry. It was probably the best thing she tasted right now, it was sweet, the meat of the fruit was soft and it melted in her mouth.

The Pikachu was right, she did started to feel better after eating it. She was able to sit up straight without feeling dizzy.

"Feeling better?" Ask the Pikachu. She nodded. The Pikachu smiled and seemed to relax a little.

"That great to hear." He said, sitting down himself. "When I saw you laying face down on the beach, I got really worried for you!"

Then the Pikachu's smile turned into a curious frown, pondering something.  
"By the way… how did you end up here? It's not everyday that you see a Riolu laying unconscious on the beach!"

Wait… Her mind came to a crashing halt. She leaned back at those words.

A Riolu?! Her? Nonsense!

"Wha…" She said with a blank face. That's not right, she is a human! At least that's what she remembered...

"I'm… but I'm human.." She said softly. Was it her imagination or did her voice sounded a little different when she talked…?

The Pikachu gave her a surprised look.

"A human? You look like a normal Riolu. You sure you are ok?"

"Yes… I think?" She said then she looked down only to find a blue and black body. Without noticing, her dropped the berry in her hands… now paws… as she looked at them. They two were blue and on the back of her hands were smooth, silver, oval shaped paddings. Slowly and shakily, she placed her paw on the silver padding. She found it hard and cold as metal. Sucking in a breath, she jerked her paw away.

Her breathing picked up and her heart started to beat faster. She watched with wide eyes as her paws began to shake. She can feel the sting of tears forming. She couldn't move, she couldn't hear. She… couldn't…

"Hey!"

Her panicked eyes snapped to look at the Pikachu. He was now in front of her, both of his paws on her shoulder.  
"Hey…" He said again but softer. "You're ok! J-just take in a take breath."  
She obeyed. Held it for a minute before breathing out.  
"Good.. good… now how about doing it again?"  
She did and did it again a few more times. She started to calm down.

"Everything is going to be ok."

She nodded, wiping away her tears with a shaky paw.

"Now… can you please tell me what happened?" He asked gently, slowly taking his paws off of her shoulders and folding them together in his lap.

"Well… My… my name is Ricky…" She started, her name coming to her first. The Pikachu nodded, smiling encouragingly.

She thought about it. She squinted then, having trouble recalling what happened prior. Come to think of it, she was having extreme trouble remembering her whole life!  
Not wanting another panic attack, she took several deep breaths. The pikachu gently patted her knee in gentle encouragement. She racked her mind a little more…Then a small voice whispered in her mind.

 _"Are you positive this will work...?"_

 _"It will! Have faith my friend. This plan WILL work!"_

 _"All right then Green Tea."_

 _"Again with that name?"  
_

 _"Heeeeh~!"_

She breath caught in her throat.

"I… I remember someone!" She stuttered. The Pikachu perked up at this. "I need to be with someone! I-I got an important task!"  
"Really?! What is it?" Asked the Pikachu, sitting up straighter.

She blinked, trying to recall the rest. however, it seems like it would be easier to hold water in her paws than to remember beyond that point.

"I… I don't remember… after that part…" She said slowly, staring off into nothingness. Her gut twisted and turned, she has this feeling that she has to do something important and to be with someone important to her. However… for the life of her, she can't remember…

"Hey hey!" Said the Pikachu quickly, noticing the Riolu's eyes have started to fill up with fear "Everything is going to be ok."  
He gently put his paws back on her shoulders and gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but to return the smile, he was so sweet. In the Silence, Ricky listen to the crashing of the waves and the gently breeze. It was nice and all but she felt like she needed to go… where she didn't know. Glancing around, she took note that it was getting late and perhaps she and this pikachu should take this talk somewhere else, preferably a place with some food and a soft bed.

"Is.. is it ok if we can go somewhere else?" She asked softly, knitting her hands together, unsure about the whole thing. "As much as I like the beach, it's getting late."  
The Pikachu glanced around and only then did he noticed the time.

"Oh! Yea, maybe that's a good idea." He said awkwardly "I-I can take you to my place. It's not far from here."

He stood up and offered a paw to Ricky. She took it and was helped up.

"I guess I should tell you my name." Said the Pikachu, the he placed a paw on his chest "M-my name is Chee."  
"A pleasure to meet you." Ricky smiled a small smile. Things were going nicely it seems… That's until Ricky's ears twitched as she heard a soft flapping sound and what seems like escaping gas from a tight squeeze.

She looked around and spotted to pokemon approaching them. Just one glance at them told her that they were up to no good at all.

'Oh boy..' She thought. Ricky was surprised with herself as she quickly shielded Chee with her body by reflex. Chee seemed to be surprised too by his questioning 'huh?'.

"Hey girly take it easy!" Wheezed the Koffining, "We just want to talk~!"  
Her newly acquired hackles stood up a little, her gut told her not to trust them.  
"W-what do you want?" Asked Chee nervously, glancing at the pair.

"Wweeeelll," Started the Zubat, his high pitched voice annoyed Ricky. "Since you asked and all. I came to take your, I mean, take a look at your necklace!"

Chee grabbed the stone that hang at his chest protectively.

"I-I rather not!" He said taking a step back. The two pokemon's friendly demeanor quickly dropped as the Koffing said

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

And quite suddenly the two launched themselves at Chee and Ricky.

* * *

If you see any mistake in this piece please private message me! I don't have a beta reader so a lot of my read is hit or miss when it comes to proof reading. :D


End file.
